Dit Pakt Niemand Ond Meer Af
by roxan1930
Summary: Nadat Jack sterft houdt zijn dorp zijn begrafenis en zijn zusje zingt er een zelfgeschreven lied en jaren later zingt Jack het voor de andere Beschermers


**Dit Pakt Niemand Ons Meer Af**

Het was nog niet lang geleden dat Jack Vorst wakker werd uit het ijs en soort van 'geboren' werd.

Eigenlijk nog maar een dag of vier.

Hij vond het nog steeds raar en eng dat niemand hem kon zien en door hem heen liepen maar hij kon er al beter mee omgaan dan in het begin.

Hij deed gewoon wat hij altijd deed en maakte plezier in de sneeuw en gebruikte zijn magie om kinderen ook plezier te laten maken.

Het gekke was alleen dat er altijd een klein meisje van een jaar of acht in haar eentje, weg van de andere spellende kinderen zat en verdrietig voor zich uit keek.

Jack had er zijn persoonlijke missie van gemaakt om haar op zijn minst een keer te laten lachen of zelfs maar glimlachen in de sneeuw maar niks hielp.

Op een avond terwijl hij naar het dorpje waar hij altijd kwam vloog was hij verbaast om een groot kampvuur met een of ander podium ervoor te zien en voor het podium zaten en stonden allemaal mensen.

Een man die er rijker uitzag dan de anderen stapte op het podium en begon te praten over een jongen die toch Jack's verbazing ook Jack heette.

Na een tijdje had Jack door wat er aan de hand was.

Er was een begrafenis bezig en de jongen leek heel populair en geliefd te zijn aangezien ongeveer iedereen verdrietig was.

Hij hoorde hoe de jongen zijn zusje had gered toen ze bijna door het ijs op het meertje zakte en toen er zelf doorheen zakte en verdronk.

Na een tijdje stapte de man van het podium en kwam tot Jack's grote schrik het meisje dat altijd zo verdrietig was op het podium.

Het meisje vertelde over hoe erg ze van haar broer hield en hoe dankbaar ze was dat hij haar redde en dus ook hoe verdrietig ze was totdat ze een gitaar pakte en een groep andere kinderen op het podium kwamen.

"Ik heb zelfs een liedje geschreven voor hem voor als hij luistert. Het leek me wel gepast omdat hij me gitaar heeft leren spelen." vertelde ze en ze begon te spelen op de gitaar en te zingen met de andere kinderen als achtergrondkoor.

_Dit is geen afscheid, want jij gaat niet weg._

_Ik blijf je zien, ik blijf horen wat je zegt._

_Ik neem je mee, want jij hoort bij mij._

_In mijn gedachten, ben je heel dicht bij._

_Zolang ik hier ben, zal jij er nog zijn._

_Dit pakt niemand, niemand ons meer af, _

_Deze tijd gaat nooit verloren._

_Als ik zie wat, zie wat jij ons gaf,_

_Zie ik wat we kunnen worden._

_En we zien nog niet wat morgen brengt,_

_Maar we weten diep van binnen:_

_Dit pakt niemand, niemand, niemand ons meer af._

_Soms was het moeilijk, soms was het strijd._

_Als ik terug kijk, heb ik geen seconde spijt._

_Al die momenten, samen beleefd._

_Ik draag ze bij me, zodat niemand jou vergeet._

_Zolang ik hier ben, zal jij er nog zijn._

_Dit pakt niemand, niemand ons meer af, _

_deze tijd gaat nooit verloren._

_Als ik zie wat, zie wat jij ons gaf,_

_Zie ik wat we kunnen worden._

_En we zien nog niet wat morgen brengt,_

_Maar we weten diep van binnen:_

_Dit pakt niemand, niemand, niemand ons meer af._

_Wat er ook zal gebeuren,_

_Wat we ook zullen worden,_

_Waar we ook uit gaan komen._

_Ik geloof er komt altijd een nieuwe morgen, een nieuwe morgen! (Ooh!)_

_Deze tijd gaat nooit verloren,_

_Als ik zie wat jij ons gaf. _

_En we zien nog niet wat morgen brengt,_

_Maar we weten diep van binnen:_

_Dit pakt niemand, niemand ons meer af, _

_Deze tijd gaat nooit verloren._

_Als ik zie wat, zie wat jij ons gaf,_

_Zie ik wat we kunnen worden._

_En we zien nog niet wat morgen brengt,_

_Maar we weten diep van binnen:_

_Dit pakt niemand, niemand, niemand ons meer af._

Iedereen die had geluisterd stond op en begon te klappen voor haar.

Jack deed automatisch hetzelfde en juichte er ook nog eens luidkeels bij.

Het meisje gaf een kleine glimlach maar het was niet goed genoeg voor hem.

Nadat een idee hem binnenschoot sprong hij vlak voor het meisje op het podium en knielde voor haar neer zodat hun gezichte op dezelfde hoogte zaten.

"Je broer heeft geluk gehad met zo'n zusje, weet je?" vroeg hij en bewoog langzaam een beetje achteruit.

"Ik weet zeker dat hij dankbaar zou zijn voor wat je hebt gedaan zonet en ik zal je maar namens hem bedanken." en hij schreef de woorden 'Dank je' in ijs vlak voor haar voeten in een prachtig krullend patroon waarop ze van schrik een diepe hijg gaf maar toen ze zag wat er stond werd haar lach tien keer breder en begonnen haar ogen te stralen terwijl ze naar de hemel keek.

Jack glimlachte toen.

Het was hem eindelijk gelukt.

Hij had het altijd verdrietige meisje laten lachen ook al was er overal ijs en sneeuw.

Wetend dat hij er niets meer te zoeken had liet Jack zich de lucht in tillen door de wind en vloog weg, richting de maan.

300 jaar later

Jack lachte om de herinnering.

Jaren lang dacht hij dat het toeval was geweest maar het bleek zijn eigen begrafenis te zijn.

Hij was het eens met hoe hij er toen over dacht.

De jongen (hij) had geluk gehad met zo'n zusje.

Hij had geluk gehad met het hele dorp zoals het erop leek.

Maar hij had nu ook geluk.

Hij was de brenger van winter en een Beschermer van de kinderen die eindelijk in hem geloofden en hem konden zien en de andere Beschermers behandelden hem eindelijk als een vriend.

"Jack!"

Krijg nou wat.

Als je over de vier duivels hebt.

Jack draaide zich om en zag de andere Beschermers eraan komen.

Noort had zijn armen gespreid, aangevend dat hij degene was die hem had geroepen.

"Hey Sneeuwvlok, wat doe je hier?" vroeg Haas met zijn poten in zijn zijen en een fronsend gezicht, maar Jack wist heel goed dat het grote konijn zich juist stiekem zorgen had gemaakt.

"Niks, hoor. Ik was gewoon ergens aan het denken." antwoorde Jack schouderophalend.

"Wat?! Waar jij aan denken dan?" vroeg Noort nieuwsgierig.

"Aan mijn begrafenis." antwoorde Jack nonchalant maar de anderen schrokken er natuurlijk van.

Klaas Vaak begon een miljoen afbeeldingen per seconde met zijn zand boven zijn hoofd te maken om op zijn eigen manier te vragen waarom Jack daaraan dacht en ook al kon Jack er niks van volgen wist hij toch wat zijn vriend bedoelde.

"Rustig aan, Klaas. Vlak nadat ik herboren was als Jack Vorst hielden de mensen uit het dorp waar ik woonde mijn begrafenisceremonie en mijn zusje zong en liedje voor me." legde Jack rustig uit.

"Een liedje? Wat voor liedje? Kennen we het?" vroeg Fee helemaal opgewonden.

"Vast niet. Ze zei dat ze het zelf geschreven had." zei Jack.

Hij had het nog maar net gezegd of Fee grijnsde van oor tot oor, ook al probeerde ze het te bedekken met haar handen.

"Fee, jij hebt idee! Wat is idee?" vroeg Noort die ook opgewonden raakte.

"Jack, denk je dat jij anders zat liedje kunt zingen?" vroeg Fee en alleen al van het idee raakten haar mini feetjes door het dolle heen.

"Uhm… Ik weet niet of ik-" begon Jack te protesteren maar Haas brak hem af.

"Ach, kom nou, knul. Wat voor kwaad kan het doen? Of bescherm je ons gewoon tegen je kattengejank?" plaagde hij.

"Zingen! Zingen! Zingen!" begonnen Fee en Noort te juichen terwijl ze in hun handen klapten en de elfen, yetis en mini feetjes deden mee en Klaas klapte terwijl hij met zand boven zijn hoofd een plaatje van Jack, een van een muzieknoot en een van een microfoon hield.

"Maar mijn zusje had er ook een gitaar bij!" riep Jack nog.

"Is geen probleem. Davi, haal gitaar!" riep Noort naar een elf die knikte en gauw wegrende en nadat er een paar rare knallen te horen waren terugkwam met een gitaar.

"Wacht eens even! Sinds wanneer speel jij gitaar, Vorst?" vroeg Haas ongeloofwaardig.

"Mijn zusje zei dat ik haar gitaar had leren spelen dus het zit vast nog wel in me." gaf Jack toe.

"Genoeg praten! Jack, jij nu zingen voor ons!" riep Noort ongeduldig en wetend dat hij er niet meer onder uit kwam begon Jack net als zijn zusje had gedaan op de gitaar te spelen en te zingen.

Toen Jack klaar was stond iedereen hem met open mond en grote ogen aan te kijken.

Het duurde wel een paar minuten en leek wel alsof het een foto was totdat een van de mini feetjes flauw viel en iedereen wakker werd.

De helft van de rest van de mini feetjes viel ook flauw en de anderen begonnen wild om hem heen te fladderen, duidelijk aangevend dat ze NOG MEER verliefd op hem waren geworden en dat maakten ze NOG duidelijker door samen met de flauwgevallen feetjes die weer wakker waren in de vorm van een hart te vliegen.

Fee zelf was ook in een trans terwijl ze hem dromerig aanstaarde voordat ze doorkreeg wat ze aan het doen was en rood werd.

"Jack, mijn jongen! Jij bent fantastische zanger!" riep Noort met zijn armen in de lucht uit.

"Ja, niet slecht voor een ijspegel." gaf Haas met zijn armen over elkaar een knikje en een heel klein glimlachje toe.

Klaas gaf ook een brede lach en twee duimen omhoog.

Phil de yeti die het ook had gehoord gaf Jack een vriendschappelijke klap op de rug waardoor de jongen haast omviel.

"Jij zou traditionele Russische liedjes moeten zingen!" ging Noort enthousiast verder.

"Ho! Wacht even, maat! Hoezo moet hij Russische liedjes zingen terwijl hij ook Australische liedjes kan zingen?" vroeg Haas geërgerd en Jack en alle anderen kreunden omdat ze al wisten wat er ging gebeuren.

"Haasje toch, Australische liedjes zijn geen Russische liedjes." zei Noort alsof het een hartstikke logisch feit was.

"Hey, Australisch is veel beter dan jouw domme Russisch!" brulde Haas en het begon.

"Russisch!"

"Australisch!"

"Russisch!"

"Australisch!"

"Russisch!"

"Australisch!"

"Als ze niet ruziën over wiens feestdag beter is ruziën ze wel over wiens land beter is." zuchtte Fee en Klaas maakte gebaren alsof hij zei 'Tja, wat kun je eraan doen?'

"Kerstmis!"

"Pasen!"

"Kerstmis!"

"Pasen!"

"Kerstmis!"

"Pasen!"

"Wat zei je nou?" vroeg Jack sarcastisch.

"Sorry." piepte Fee.

Klaas, die geen zin had om zijn vrienden nog meer te horen ruziën maakte een koptelefoon van zand en zette hem op en deed vrolijk zijn ogen dicht terwijl hij van de stilte genoot.

Terwijl Fee probeerde om Noort en Haas te kalmeren keek Jack omhoog naar de maan en dacht weer aan zijn zusje.

'Ik werd nooit van jou afgepakt en nu word jij nooit meer van mij afgepakt, net als dit stel gekken hier. Dat liedje van jou heeft wel effect, he lief zusje?' dacht hij en hij lachte toen hij omkeek en Noort en Haas zag worstelen met Fee die ze uit elkaar probeerde te trekken en Klaas die nog steeds zijn ogen dicht had en zijn koptelefoon op had en dus helemaal niet doorhad wat er gebeurde.

Hij rende gauw naar de groep om Fee te helpen.

Het mannetje van de maan glimlachte naar beneden terwijl hij naar de show keek en dacht ' Je hebt gelijk, Jack. Jij werd werkelijk niet van je ze zusje afgepakt e zei niet van jou want ze kijkt net als ik op je neer en is trots op je.'

**Einde**

**Laat alsjeblieft een reactie achter en lees mijn andere verhalen!**


End file.
